


Smoke and Submission

by SongbirdAli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Punk Dean Winchester, Punk Dean Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators, riding the rails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdAli/pseuds/SongbirdAli
Summary: Castiel is a drifter, a punk train hopper looking for some place to be for a while. A job and a bed to crash in temporarily. Dean is the owner of Winchesters Bar, a dive with a secret and he just happens to need a bartender.From the moment Cas lays eyes on Dean he knows he's in trouble. What ensues is the best kind of dirty...with a side of Twinkies.If you're into sex with a wild side, give this fic a read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic challenge and I'm so excited to have worked with the incredible @BeesAreAwesome! Her artwork inspired the sort of seedy, twisted erotica that I hadn't written in quite a while. Please check out her master post here!
> 
> Thank you as well to my fantastic beta reader, @writer75 and @MichiChar for your ever enthusiastic feedback. I love you both. 
> 
> Please drop a kudos or leave a comment, it means so much. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is a drifter, a punk train hopper looking for some place to be for a while. A job and a bed to crash in temporarily. Dean is the owner of Winchesters Bar, a dive with a secret and he just happens to need a bartender. 
> 
> From the moment Cas lays eyes on Dean he knows he's in trouble. What ensues is there best kind of dirty...with a side of Twinkies. 
> 
> If you're into sex with a wild side, give this fic a read.

 

Living in Minneapolis, Castiel Novak had always spent time holed up under the bridges waiting for trains to come by and lull him to sleep when he was between places to stay.  On this day, he was waiting for one to take him _out_ of town.  The last place he’d been squatting had nosy neighbors who were more than happy to call the police and get one more “punk kid” off the street.

The wind blew his dark hair away from his face and ran a chill over his spine. He’d managed to grab most of everything of any importance - except his coat. It wasn’t that cold though, he could handle it.  That’s what he told himself anyway. He’d been living on his own for several years now but now that he’d lost his job from showing up baked….again, he needed a new venue. Somewhere he could start fresh. The weed wasn’t a necessity, it was something he did when he was bored and he’d been really bored for the last couple years.  

A freight train slowly made its way down the track toward him. It looked slow enough that he could jump onboard if one of the freight cars was open. His tanned fingers curled around the strap of his bag as he steadied himself at the edge of the ledge he’d been sitting on for what felt like an age. As soon as he saw the gaping side of the freight car he jumped down and began trotting beside the track. Heart pumping with adrenaline, he grabbed at the handle and swung himself inside.  

The inside of the car was dark and dirty. There were a couple of crates left but nothing edible. A worn thin, discarded blanket lay on the opposite end of the car. He was only mildly skeeved out but after checking it carefully and giving it a sniff, he wrapped it around his frozen limbs and curled up into the corner.  Rolling up his bag to cushion his head, he was out cold within minutes thanks to the rhythm of the wheels on the track.

* * *

“Dammit Cade, you might as well be serving piss.  What the fuck is this??” Dean Winchester raged around the bar he managed waving at the latest useless bartender he’d hired.  He sure was pretty but he couldn’t make a drink to save his life. “Just get out. I’ll have Jo man the bar until I can find a replacement.” When the bartender failed to move, Dean lobbed the drink at his head, missing only by a scant inch as the glass crashed to the floor behind the bar. “I SAID, GO!”

The bartender ran as Dean slid onto a rickety wooden stool. Burying his freckled face in his hands he slid his fingers through his golden brown hair in frustration.  A new bartender every week was a problem. At this point there wasn’t going to be any potential bartenders left in town.

“Seriously Dean, do you have to run off _every_ bartender you hire? Maybe you’re the problem.” Jo’s smile did nothing for his mood. He’d been just about to finish with a new client when the guy dropped his safe word and left Dean smurfin’ it. The asshole had deep throating on his list of green lighted activities but apparently Dean was too much for him.

“I need a drink Jo, whiskey neat, just send it down to the Dungeon, ok?  I don’t need all that sass, that’s what Ketch is for.” Jo smirked at his exasperation as he headed for the door to the basement. It was unmarked so as not to draw unnecessary attention but there was a whole other world down there. She tried to stay away when possible, it just wasn’t her scene, so she yelled into the back to have one of the kitchen guys take it down before attempting to sweep up the glass. The door creaked back open just a few inches, and a much calmer voice slid into her ear.

“Sorry about the mess, Jo.” An apologetic smile spread across his face, he knew what he was doing.

“Yeah, yeah. Go use that smooth talk on a ‘John’” She cut a sharp side eye at him but couldn’t resist him and he knew it. When the door shut, she poured herself a strong shot of her own whiskey. Dean Winchester was a path she wouldn’t walk again.

* * *

Cas gripped the handle of the freight car waiting for his moment to jump off. He had no idea where he was but he knew he’d passed a sign a while back that claimed he’d entered Indiana. The corn fields seemed to confirm it but he was just stereotyping and he hated stereotypes. When the train finally slowed enough that it was safe, he grabbed his bag and sat on the edge of the opening waiting for a good spot to land. The legs of his black denim overalls were dusty and covered in straw and dirt but he figured he could just brush that off and be passable to walk into town. He needed to find a place to hang out until he could find some work.

Finally a smooth patch of dry grass spread out from the track rolling by below his feet. He planted his palm and launched himself out of the side of the car and somehow managed to land upright. He hadn’t done that successfully in a while and couldn’t help a mental pat on the back. He mussed his hair as he walked and ran his tongue over his teeth.  He needed a bathroom and somewhere to freshen up. Maybe something to eat… but where?

After walking about a mile in the heat, he noticed a bar at the end of a quiet street.  It was the middle of the afternoon judging by the placement of the sun but there were a few cars. He decided it was worth a shot and began working up a story in his head. Just moved to town, looking for a job and a place to stay. Parents threw him out so no previous landlord and no questions. By the time he’d figured everything out, he was pulling open the heavy wooden door of Winchesters Bar. It was dark but cool and smelled of old oak and hops. The cherry high gloss bar seemed too rich to be in a place this seedy but he soaked in the chill in the air and slid onto a stool while a smiling blonde made her way over to take his order.

“Hey there. The name’s Jo, what can I get you?” Jo was friendly but her sweet smile didn’t quite meet her eyes and there was a tired air about her. Cas’ stomach growled reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since the previous afternoon but he stuffed down the discomfort for the time being.

“I just need a glass of water for now.” The second the words crossed his lips, Jo’s eyebrow lifted in silent question. She was definitely suspicious and he’d been here only a couple minutes.

Filling a glass with ice, her long fingers deftly handled the glassware before sliding the best looking glass of water Cas had ever seen down the bar to him, closely followed by a bowl of peanuts that clinked against the side of his glass. He lifted an eye to her and she winked back before disappearing into the kitchen. Before she returned he had the glass empty including the ice and had eaten all but a couple peanuts out of the bowl. She was just about to say something about a menu when Dean emerged from the basement.

Cas stared slack jawed at the man across the bar, his tattooed arms obscenely strained the sleeves of the black Dead Kennedys t-shirt he wore.  It was worn in spots at the edges and stretched awkwardly in the neck like it’d been pulled on recently. His dark jeans clung to every imaginable curve of his body and only rose high enough to leave a little to the imagination. When he stretched across the bar Cas got a peak at the trail of soft hair that led south of the border.

Dean’s kohl smudged green eyes turned toward Castiel as Jo spoke in hushed tones at the other end of the bar. Cas hadn’t even seen her come back in. Dean’s gaze was like a tractor beam that he couldn’t escape and didn’t want to.  His mouth felt like a dune in the Sahara when he tried to swallow as Dean made his way toward him, Cas was hanging on by a thread but the gruffness in his voice was the final blow.

“What’s your name? I need a bartender and you look...available.” Dean’s eyes roved over Cas’ body. He was covered almost completely in his dark overalls and sleeveless shirt. Mentally cursing himself for not changing into something...anything...else, he felt strangely exposed. Dean’s gaze was piercing and it was clear from the way he moved he was used to getting what he wanted. Cas’ dark hair hung over one blue eye, something that seemed to offend Dean who tucked it back behind an ear with an arrogant smile.

“It’s a shame to cover such gorgeous eyes, let’s tuck it behind your ear. I like it better that way.” There was something commanding in his tone but it was delivered in a way that made him want to obey... Cas could feel the need to please start to curl in his gut.  There wasn’t much this man could tell him to do that he wouldn’t jump at the chance to do several times over. He nodded as Dean took in the rest of him.

“Good. Jo will teach you everything need to know over the next few days and then you’re on your own. Get yourself some dinner, and change. When you’re done, meet me in the office.  There’s some...other things we need to review.” Dean motioned to Jo to grab a menu and gave her some quick instructions but Cas didn’t hear any of it. He was still reeling from the charge in the atmosphere between them. He watched Dean make his way to a small office on the other side of the bar. When he turned back to his drink Jo was standing before him a knowing look on her face.

Cas scrubbed at the back of his head and practically glowed with embarrassment but Jo took charge of the situation. “Look but don't touch. Dean is sexy as hell but there are things you don’t know. He’ll use you up and then toss you out and you’ll definitely be the worse for the wear. Just give yourself a nice top off every night and you’ll be fine.” She focused all her attention at the glass she was drying, unwilling to show Cas too much of the pain on her face.

“Now, go change. I’ve already ordered you a cheeseburger.” When he started to object she held up a tiny hand to silence him. “I know, I know, but it’s on the house and you look like you could use a meal. Bathrooms are around to the left.”

* * *

Dean locked the door to the office and leaned back in his chair, hand cupping the bulge behind his zipper.  He still didn’t know what the guy’s name was but if he hadn’t had just a sliver of restraint left, he would have bent him over the bar. That dark hair and Jesus Christ those eyes were so blue and so very needy. He loved needy. There were things he could do with needy.

Popping the button on his jeans he let down the zipper and let his hand rub lazily over his bare cock. He didn’t have much use for underwear- hell, his pants were off half the time. This way he could just unzip, let the client have it, clean up and button up. Done. The problem is his schedule was light today and the one opportunity he’d had to get off had been screwed up. He pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked slowly. It felt good. Way too good. He’d have to rub one out if he was gonna be able to focus.

Pulling off his t-shirt he tossed it onto the desk and let the chair lull back, bracing his boot on the edge of the desk. as he worked his cock the way he liked it. A nice rhythmic stroke with the occasional soft tease over the tip with the pad of his thumb. The dark splatter of tattoo ink across his chest rippled as his muscles contracted and relaxed. He needed this badly, a string of uninteresting encounters had left him hungry. No matter how many subs he’d told to stroke him, not one of them got it right. A blow job was just easier...for him anyway...and even that had gotten fucked up.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wrap around a vision of parched lips sucking bruises into the crook of his thigh while fingers topped with black nail polish wrapped around his cock, stroking perfectly. Obediently. Just the way he liked it. He didn’t even bother to muffle his grunts, the new guy would learn soon enough. When he finished he grabbed a baby wipe from his desk drawer and cleaned himself up before tucking his cock back away. At least now he’d have a cool head when what’s his name showed up.

He’d barely finished the thought before the door handle jiggled but didn’t turn. Dean stretched in his chair and unlocked the door to wide blue eyes. Standing, he pulled his shirt over his tattooed chest and held out his hand. “Dean Winchester. Now, I don’t think you actually told me your name. Have a seat and fill me in.”

Cas tried to keep his voice level but the smell of sex in the air along with Dean’s bare chest was intoxicating, a tiny squeak betrayed him. “Castiel…” He cleared his throat, “Novak, but you can call me Cas.” As soon as he’d said it he immediately averted his eyes and tucked his hair behind his ear. Dean’s eyes widened slightly. Natural submissive behavior. A new toy was just what he needed.

Cas settled into the chair just opposite him and waited as Dean shuffled some papers on his desk. Finding what he was looking for, Dean sat back in his chair and chewed his lip as he stalked Cas with his eyes like prey. Cas’ body was on full display in a black t-shirt and jeans that were practically painted on and a worn pair of Docs.  It was more than acceptable. He looked good enough to eat as he sat with his legs spread wide. Taking up space to scare away the threat, or maybe because he was inviting it.

Dean eyed the nail polish. “Do you always paint your nails or is that special just for me?” The cocked eyebrow had all the hairs on Cas’ head raising and maybe something else.

“Keeps me from biting them, I’ve done it for years. Not that my parents understood it.” He shrugged as he spoke, working hard to seem like he didn’t care. That was his M.O., he didn’t care. _No one_ could make him care.

“Well, parents don’t have to ‘get us’ at our age, Cas, do they?  How old are you?” Dean’s eyes practically glowed, Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of them and wasn’t listening to a word coming out of his mouth. “Cas?” Dean leaned across the desk towards him as he spoke, his name sounding like warm silk in Dean’s mouth. “How old are you, Cas? The scruff on your face says you’re probably of age but I need to be sure before we have this conversation.”

Cas sat up a little straighter in an effort to get himself under control. “25. I don’t...I can’t prove that but that’s my story.” He cleared his throat again, nervously, and cursed himself for feeling so out of control.

Dean leaned back and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. “That explains that body. You’re right in your prime, aren’t you…” Cas watched as Dean’s bottom lip pulled through his teeth, like it was happening in slow motion. Everything about this guy radiated sex. He felt like he’d stepped into some kind of hot as fuck Twilight Zone.

“So, Castiel Novak, here’s the thing. The bar - where you will be - is a fully functioning business of it’s own.  It’s small but it makes money. The real money maker…” He paused mid sentence and slinked around the desk to sit on it’s edge right between Cas’ open knees. “is The Dungeon.”

Castiel shot Dean a look of confusion but the wheels were turning. He wasn’t oblivious to the seedier side of sex. “What’s The Dungeon?”  

Dean crossed his arms and looked pleased. “It’s where all your dirtiest dreams come true.” He waited for what he’d said to register on Castiel’s face, and it did.  Something between panic and desire flashed there for a moment. Satisfied with the reaction, Dean walked behind Cas’ chair and placed a strong grip on either shoulder. “Obviously it’s illegal but we make a lot of people very…. _very_ happy. Everyone has fantasies Cas.” Leaning in close, Dean’s breath wafted across Cas cheek as he spoke, “I make them come true.”

Cas’ pounding heart was trying to leap from his chest as a single bead of sweat slid down his lower back. Dean’s body radiated heat. The kind of heat that you craved as soon as it was gone. He shook his head slightly to get his mind moving again. “...but you just want me to tend bar, right?”

A devilish smile spread across Dean’s face as he moved back to his chair.. “Of course, if you want to stay in the bar, you can stay in the bar. That’s what I’ll be paying you for.”

“Ok, fair enough. I’ll take the work” Cas sat a little straighter in his chair, trying to find some semblance of control. Being around this dude every day was going to be rough.  He’d never been so glad for tight jeans.

“Perfect. Now, I’m guessing you need a place to stay, correct?” Dean plodded on as Castiel stared at him wondering how he’d picked up on so much so quickly.  “There is a practically empty store room in the basement with a bed in it. It was a room that was in use but well...we outgrew it. It’s yours if you want it. Just know, the walls are thin and you will hear things. You may want to pick up some earplugs from the drug store so you can sleep. We have customers all hours of the day. Any questions?”

Cas tried to find words but could only manage a barely audible, “No sir.”

“Sir, huh? Interesting.” Dean stood and opened the door, gesturing for Cas to leave. “Find your way to the unmarked door next to the bar, that’ll take you downstairs.  No peeking in any of the rooms, most are in use right now, but the last one on the left is yours. The door will be open.”

Cas nodded and made for the office door. Walking past Dean put all his senses on high alert. He smelled of musk and sex, his breath like cinnamon, and the heat coming off of him would burn your soul. It was heady.

“Oh and Cas…”  Castiel ran a nervous hand through his hair as he turned back to look at him from the other side of the door jamb. Dean was leaning against it looking like a wet dream. “Welcome. Enjoy the ride.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel listened to the echo of his boots hitting the cast iron of the twisted stairwell. Something told him the effect was completely intentional. The sound put you off your guard and bred unease. The lights were bright but warm, like a glow that seemed to flow down the stone grey walls.  The concrete floor had been lacquered to a high shine. It may have been a basement but it was very intentionally designed to evoke a certain feeling in it’s visitors. For Cas, there was the curiosity about what was happening behind the thick wooden doors with wrought iron handles and the slightest foreboding about what was to come.

A couple steps into a hall full of doors and one opened, it’s latch clanging and echoing around the walls. Cas stopped as a woman came out dressed in a plaid skirt that barely covered her backside, black t shirt and laced boots that reached her knees. She looked slightly shell shocked and exhausted. Black streaks of once watery mascara ran over her rounded cheeks and pooled under her eyes, red lipstick smudged to the right as if her mouth had been used...well. A tall dark haired man walked out behind her and wrapped a thick arm around her waist to help support her, pulling her slightly to his naked chest. His bare feet moved noiselessly across the floor as they came closer. When they passed him, only he seemed to notice Cas’ presence at all.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go, my darling. You can't wait a bit longer? Your aftercare is included and I do like to make sure you’re taken care of properly.” the words were soft and tinged with compassion. A stark difference to Dean’s predatory smooth talking, not to mention the posh British accent. Cas turned and took a few steps backwards to have a look at the man but instead noticed the bright red stripes across the back of her legs and suddenly found himself walking down a path in his mind that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

At the end of the hall he found the almost empty storage room. It looked like any other storage room but somehow more dingy compared to the posh way the rest of the basement had been finished. Someone had scrawled something on the wall with spray paint before making an attempt to cover it with some band posters much like the ones on the walls in Dean’s office. An old mattress was flung onto the floor. He’d slept on worse. He was definitely grateful for some income and a place to stay and he had no issue with the legality of it or even _what_ they were doing. It was the temptation. Dean was the kind of temptation he needed to ignore but knew damn well he wouldn’t. He had that hard line dominant edge that lived in Cas' fantasies but that he’d never explored in life and fuck if he didn’t want to now. Mixing work with pleasure though… He’d been down that road before and it didn’t end well.  What if Dean wants to turn him into a gigolo? What if he wants to quit and Dean doesn’t want to risk him running his mouth? And what if he lets Dean _use_ him and he likes it?

“You must be new.” The same man from the hallway stood in his doorway, this time in a shirt and having obviously showered. Water pushed through the stretched cotton of his shirt and soaked his black hair. “I’m Arthur Ketch, but you can call me Ketch. Are you Dean’s newest play thing? I swear he goes through them like tissues.”

“I’m no one’s play thing. I’m Cas, I’ll be the bartender.  Dean’s just letting me squat here until I can find a place somewhere else.”  He said the words like he meant them but Ketch read something in his face that he hadn’t intended to show.

“Look kid. Dean is a mess. He’ll fuck your brains out and have you begging for more but a relationship isn’t his thing.  He’s destroyed lesser men. Just be careful.” Ketch looked genuinely concerned but Cas was certain he could resist Dean. That’s what he told himself, anyway.

Ketch strolled off without another word.  Cas let his words roll around in his head for awhile as he readjusted the shelves in the room to accommodate his things.

“Find everything you need Cas?” There was no mistaking the velvet quality of that voice. His body came alive at the sound even if he was going to play it cool.

Cas opened his mouth to speak but when he turned and found Dean right behind him, words failed. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as the blood rushed south. Dean’s tongue rolled slightly over his bottom lip as he studied Cas’ face openly. He knew exactly what he was doing and Cas was ill prepared.

“Cas, look, the smell of your body does things to me. I’m going to need you to shower each day before your shift and keep that hair out of your face so I can think. Can you do that for me?” The words floated past his cheek as time slowed. The sharpness of Dean’s jaw was so close. So close.

Jaw hanging, somewhere in his depths Cas found his voice. “Yes sir.”

Dean growled low, “I do like it when you call me sir. Do it again, Cas…”

Castiel swallowed as his thickening cock twitched. “Sir…”

Dean palmed over his zipper as his eyes held Cas’ blue gaze. The very tip of his tongue slid over the edge of his teeth while he let out a deep sigh. “Go on then Cas. Go shower, it’s right across the hall and the towels are in there too. I need....a drink.”

Cas turned sideways to pass Dean and trembled as their hips lined up perfectly. The hardness of Dean’s cock stroked across Castiel’s denim covered ass and unless he was mistaken, Dean let out a soft groan.

Dean watched Cas move into the bathroom, dangerously close to following him in. Thankfully he had an appointment in a few minutes.  The idea of being just on the other side of Castiel’s bedroom wall fucking a client made him throb. He knew Cas wanted it. The need radiated off of him. The question was did he want to run him off the same way he ran off every other reasonably attractive bartender.

Just as he was turning to leave, his eye caught on an old twinkie wrapper poking out of the bag on the bed. “Interesting.” he mumbled to himself with a conspiratorial smile before answering his cell.

* * *

Cas stood just on the other side of the Bathroom door shaking with the effort to keep from going right back out that door to beg that man to shackle him to the bed. If he was going to survive, he’d have to follow Jo’s advice and keep himself fairly well drained. If not, he’d never be able to resist Dean and he needed this job.

The bathroom had the same warm lighting but stark white subway tile from floor to ceiling.  A large porcelain soaker tub sat in the middle of the room under a mirrored ceiling, clearly this was a play area as well.  Not seeing a shower stall, Cas turned his attention to the tub and noticed a hand held sprayer. He didn’t quite feel comfortable enough for a bath, but he could do with a quick shower. Twisting the spindled faucet, he ran the water to let it get hot before stripping out of his clothes. Stopping to stretch his tired muscles before he stepped into the tub, he let the hot water seep into his skin, stoking a fire he’d been trying to force out of his head. As it cascaded over his head and down onto his skin, he couldn’t help but think about the heat from Dean’s body as he stood behind him in the office.

Squeezing the shampoo into his palm he scrubbed it into his hair, letting the suds slowly slide over the curves of his body, pooling just above his ass before running through the cleft. His mind wandered into places he had tried to ignore and as if it was the most natural thing, he found himself on his knees in the tub, ankles crossed, in a submissive pose before an imaginary Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean led his client through the doorway into the playroom right next to Cas’ room.  He didn’t have to use this room. As a matter of fact, it wasn’t the room he usually used for this particular client. Zane was into being pushed to multiple orgasms and Dean was definitely in the mood to push especially with the resemblance he had to Cas. He was smaller, very much a twink in Dean’s mind but with similar features, skin tone, and hair...it was damn close.

Shutting the door behind them, Dean removed his shirt and pulled out a cock ring, and some lube. No need to be rough. Naked and prone, Zane’s tanned body was laid out atop the table in the center of the room just as he’d done several times before. Making his way around the table Dean anchored each limb to a leg of the table and began teasing his client with the softest of touches, the breathiest of whispers about all the ways he was going to use his body.

“The first time is going to feel in-fucking-credible because I’m just that damn good Zane, but after that we’re going on a journey together. You’re going to give and I’m going to take. Your body will object,” Dean’s fingers closed around the rapidly hardening cock in front of him, “but you will fight through because giving me what I want is what you want, isn’t it?” His fist stroked one full stroke over Zane’s cock as a whimpered “Yes” carried over the scraping of the table legs on the floor. Zane’s body craved Dean’s ministrations and Dean was more than happy to provide them.

* * *

After he’d dried himself off and put on a clean pair of briefs, Cas made his way back toward the bathroom door. He could hear sounds coming from outside, but couldn't quite make out what they were. Pulling open the bathroom door, he knew immediately what they were. Dean’s low growl was burned into his memory and hearing it knowing he was with a client was incredibly hot.

He rushed across the hall into his room and shut the door as quietly as possible but the clink of the wrought iron latch seemed to echo off the walls.

* * *

Dean heard Cas’ door close, and the thought of Cas in his room listening to him take someone apart had him throbbing. Zane had come once already, it was time to milk out the second. He picked up the cordless vibrator from the shelf and watched as the man’s big blue eyes blew wide. The control made him drunk with power. The begging made him hungry. He was going to give the boy next door a show.

* * *

“UUUNGGGGggggffffffuckkkk!” the disembodied voice slammed through the wall as if it wasn’t there. He knew it wasn’t Dean but he knew Dean was causing it. His cock jumped as he stood there shocked into stillness. He could hear the motor of the vibrator above Dean’s menacing chuckle, something that loud was...powerful.  The waistband of his briefs pulled away from his taut skin as his body begged for attention.

“Beg for it...tell me how bad you want it.” The rough edge to Dean’s voice reeked of desire. He was enjoying this and whether or not he wanted to, so was Cas. He slid his hand into the front of his briefs and squeezed before removing them completely. He was walking across the floor to the mattress when he heard the vibrator kick up a notch. An unearthly cry followed and dropped Cas straight back to his knees.

“That’s it, give it to me…” Dean spoke with a deep growl, low in his chest. Cas was somewhere in his head, tied down and begging Dean to come. His feet pressed hard into the old mattress as he lay flat on his back, hips pressed up as far as possible as his fist pumped wildly. When the vibrator stopped, both Cas and Zane let out a whimper.

* * *

“You like it when I'm in control, don’t you?” Dean prowled around Zane before moving toward the wall that separated this room from Castiel’s. He moved along it, letting his fingers trail over the cold drywall.

“Yes, Dean…” Zane’s body shook as his cock stood painfully swollen and aching.

“Yes, SIR. You know I like it when you call me sir.” A look of confusion crossed Zane’s features as Dean scrambled to remind himself just who exactly he was with.

* * *

“Yes sir…” Cas moaned it as his fists worked at his sides desperately trying not to touch his own cock until he had permission. It felt like Dean was right there next to him, his voice echoing, spurring him on.

* * *

“Good. I control your body. I control it’s pleasure. You don’t come until I tell you, is that clear?” Dean leaned his back against the wall and listened carefully for Cas’ voice. He wasn’t disappointed.

* * *

“Yes, Sir.” He shook as he said the words loud enough for Dean to hear him, his body raging with need. The second the vibrator kicked back on he fisted over his cock desperately wishing it was his cock head resting against its delicious vibrations. He was so damn close.

“FUCK. Please. Pleaaaase….Let me come Sir!” Zane’s cries echoed the voice in his own head as he begged Dean in his mind for release.

“Mmmmm Yes. You can come, don’t disappoint me.” The sound of Dean’s voice pushed Cas past the brink, he was spilling over his hand as he panted and fought for control listening to Zane find his own release.

The vibrator shut off as Cas listened to Dean soothe Zane. His voice was back to that velvet softness as he cooed and told him how obedient he’d been. He didn’t know what was happening next door but the problem with second hand subbing is that the one in control wasn’t there to calm your overwrought nerves.

After using his damp towel to clean up and slipping back into his briefs, Cas pulled a blunt out of his bag. His hands shook from the over-stimulation and the effort to come down on his own. Sub drop was a bitch and he needed something to calm him. Setting it ablaze, he took a deep pull and sat on the one bench in the room, slinging his legs over the table top in front of him before slowly letting the smoke slip past his lips. He could learn to deal with sub drop on his own if it meant getting that itch scratched by Dean Winchester without _being_ with Dean Winchester.

* * *

When Dean and Zane walked out of their room, the distinct smell of weed smoke was just edging into the hallway.  Dean smirked to himself and decided he’d come back down with some Twinkies for Cas’ inevitable munchies.

“No wonder you were so into it today, there was someone next door! You’ll have to invite him in next time.” Zane’s grin was tired but interested.  

Dean shut him down quickly. “Nah, that one is going to be a treat, just for me.”

* * *

He’d just taken his last drag when the door popped open. Dean was standing in the doorway holding a box of Twinkies and a six pack of Schlitts with a look on his face that said he could easily devour Cas in one bite. Cas immediately crossed his arms across his chest and failed to pull off looking like he didn’t care about the intrusion.

“I brought you a snack, it smelled like you might be hungry.” Dean shut the door and handed Cas a beer before tossing a few cream filled sponge cakes his way.

“How’d you know about the Twinkies?” Cas asked the question as he pushed one into his mouth, creme filling smearing onto his lower lip. Dean drug a finger across picking up the sugary sweetness before slipping it between his own lips.

Settling himself onto the mattress, he watched as Cas licked over his lip with interest. “I saw the wrapper hanging out of your bag.  You don’t throw things away, is that it?”

“Of course I do, that one’s just sentimental.” The grin on Cas’ face burned itself into Dean’s mind. He was hot in a way that was made sexier by the fact that he didn’t know it and Dean meant to take full advantage...for both of their sake. For now, however, this was about helping Cas ease down, aftercare without being noticed. Dean had never done this covertly but he was finding his way, watching Cas’ body for clues as to what he needed.

“Your body is...a work of art. I didn’t realize you had so much ink.” Dean’s eyes roved over Cas bare skin, not taking in the artwork so much as the definition of every muscle, the way his body moved when he took a breath, the length of his fingers. The things he could make those fingers do.

“You like them?” His arms spread away from his chest. Cas’ blue eyes were so open, so relaxed. No hint of the anxiety he felt in Dean’s office but still the submissive air. The need to please.  Dean made his way over to Cas’ side and ran a gentle finger over the fine lines of the ink on his rib cage. Cas’ body reacted immediately to his touch. He moved his hands up behind his head and watched Deans finger move across his skin with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth fighting to stay silent.

“I do. I like to touch them, see them up close. Are you ok with this?” Dean’s eyebrow lifted in question as Cas’ eyes closed for just a second before popping open to lock with his.

“Yes Sir.” The sound of those words coming out of Cas’ mouth did things to Dean and Cas knew it.  His green eyes practically glowed as he took a step away from his prey.

“Did you come for me, Castiel.” Dean watched as his words rolled over Cas’ body in a tremor. Exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

Cas took a deep breath and lay himself bare, after that touch he wanted so much more. “Yes Sir.”

“Good. I bet you look beautiful when you come for me. I’d like to watch it happen next time, can you give me that gift?” Dean’s eyes bore into his, willing him to let him in. “I want to hear you asking me to let you come just like Zane did.”

Zane’s name snapped Cas right out of the submissive trance he’d been in. “I don’t want to be a client, Dean. I can’t pay you and I don’t want to.”

Dean felt as if he’d been slapped. The sting of his words burned in places he’d forgotten and only stoked the fire of his need to have Cas and for Cas to come to him willingly. Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded thoughtfully before conceding defeat. “Alright Cas, suit yourself. I’ll continue to give you a show, and you can continue to wonder what it might be like to have me own your body. Oh, and Jo’s waiting for you upstairs. She gets jealous, Cas, keep what happens down here to yourself.”

Before Cas could say a word, Dean was gone. His leaving left a vacuum in the room that threatened to suck him into a black hole of emotion. Draining his can of Schlitz he stood to get dressed. “Fuck him, I can do just fine with listening to him through the wall. I’m not paying for it.” He eyed the treats on the bed, “...especially if he keeps supplying the Twinkies.”


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Cas and Dean had settled into a routine of catch and release. Cas would tend bar then retreat to his room to listen in as Dean fulfilled everyone’s sexual fantasies but his. Dean would come to his room to see if he could get Cas to break. Bringing him toys to play with, twinkies to munch on, and a steady stream of ganja. Dean would ask his opinion on sexual positions and ideas for ways to please his clients with no intention of using any of them, it was all just to keep Cas primed and ready and _wanting_.

Since he’d been bartending, he’d met the other two gigolo’s who worked in the Dungeon but they gave Cas a wide berth as if they’d been warned to stay away. When Mick had let his gaze linger a bit too long on Castiel’s ass as he stretched to put glassware away Dean had called to him angrily to come to his office. Cas knew this was more than just a game to Dean, he wanted it too.

Everything came to a head on that first Friday night, a busy night in the Dungeon as clients hurried to burn through their paychecks getting things fingered and sucked. Despite how satisfied he’d been with the way things were, Cas had an itch. There was something to be said for the touch of another man and truth be told he needed to get fucked in the worst way. When Dean approached the bar just before his shift ended, he was in a weakened state.

“Cas, I have a favor to ask of you.” Dean’s warm green eyes pulled him in immediately, it was like magic. He nodded as he fought to look away. “I have a client coming in. He’s an exhibitionist and likes to be watched. The thing is, I don’t want Ketch and Mick to pick up on my tricks. Since I know you’re listening, why don’t you just watch.” Dean knew he’d made him an offer it would be difficult to refuse and he was struggling, if his white knuckles on the bar were any indication.

Cas’ mouth went dry as he contemplated the consequences. If he opened this door there may not be any going back but god this was tempting.

“Come on Cas, I won’t touch you. Unless you ask me to.” Dean licked his lips the way a lion might as he closed in on the hunt. “You know how to ask, don’t you Cas? What do you have to say?”

Cas swallowed what was left of the moisture in his mouth before attempting to answer. “Please Sir.”, he whispered.

Dean growled, “That’s fucking it, Cas. That’s perfect.” He took a deep breath before pressing one more time. “Well, what do you say?”

Cas scrubbed at the back of his head before jumping off the proverbial cliff. “Yes.” Blue eyes locked on green and a flame sparked deep inside of Dean. He was almost there.

“Yes what, Cas?” Dean reached across the bar and stroked the pad of his thumb across the back of Castiel’s fist as he waited. He watched Cas' adam’s apple bob while he fought to compose himself.

“Yes Sir…” Cas almost whimpered as Dean whistled through his teeth and backed away from the bar.

“I cannot wait. Thank you.” He bowed his head slightly in appreciation before turning his attention to the client coming in the door. As he took his hand to lead him to the Dungeon door, he pointed at Cas with a wink, “9pm Cas. I’ll come get you.” before disappearing.

Cas finished wiping off the bar and grabbed his dinner from the kitchen just like he usually did before heading down to the storage room. The hallway was a cacophony of moans and groans and slaps and yelps but he’d gotten used to tuning it out for the most part however, when he passed the room Dean was in and closed his own door, it all changed. He didn’t bother trying to eat, all he could think about was Dean’s hands working over that body. The way his jeans hung low on his hips making Cas want to lick into the top of the cleft of his ass.

Cas shook his head trying to gain some semblance of control but it was pointless. His body was already reacting to the noises coming from the next room.  Dean knew how to play to an audience even if it was just an audience of one. He may as well have been a porn star the way he crooned and moaned and coerced orgasms from his playthings. Cas stripped out of his clothes and thought for a moment before removing his briefs and putting back on his jeans. He liked the roughness against his cock and he thought maybe he’d give Dean a little show too.

He smiled to himself as he lay back on the mattress and burned through a blunt, letting his body absorb the sounds around him, coming alive just in time for Dean to knock on his door. He could hear their two voices in the hall as he drug a hand through his hair and pulled the door open.

“Cas, this is Kyle.” Kyle had big brown eyes that roamed over Cas with appreciation.  He had a medium build, and dark hair covered the broad expanse of his bare chest. He had a friendly smile and whistled when Cas looked at him. “Kyle, this is Castiel.”

“It’s nice to meet you...Cas? Can I call you Cas?” Cas nodded as Kyle grinned at his shyness. “I like him Dean, he’s cute.” Dean flinched slightly at the attention Cas was getting but Cas tried to act like he hadn’t noticed.

“You don’t need to call him anything, remember, he’s watching.” The words were brusque. Dean’s possessiveness made Cas want things he wanted to avoid. “Alright, let’s go over some ground rules. “No one touches Cas except me, and that’s only if he asks me to. No one fucks me. Safe word is ‘pie’. No pain, no toys, no bullshit. Understood?” Both Kyle and Cas nodded. Kyle winked at Cas and pushed Dean past his tolerance. “Hey. I’m the one getting your rocks off tonight. Keep the flirting over here.” Kyle laughed but no one doubted how serious Dean was.

Once Dean had closed the door behind them and Kyle began pulling off his clothes, Dean stalked over to Cas, a hungry look in his eye as his fists flexed before shoving into his back pockets. “You make yourself comfortable in that chair in the corner. He likes to watch you watching him so don’t be shy. Show him what a good time you’re having. Understood?”

Feeling bold, Cas looked Dean right in the eye and said, “Yes Sir.” Dean bit into his lip hard and stroked his palm over his denim covered thickness.

“It’s on, Castiel Novak. Let’s see who can make who come first.” Dean backed away as Cas unzipped his pants, eyes still locked with Dean’s. Torture played over Dean’s features as he turned away before Cas settled his naked ass onto the sheet thrown over the chair. Leaning heavily to the left, he slung his right leg over the arm of the chair and lazily stroked over his length.  Dean failed to hide his interest as Kyle knelt to open Dean’s pants. Kyle moaned as he slipped Dean’s already hard cock into his mouth. Dean cradled his client’s head with his open hand as he locked eyes with Cas and fucked into the wet mouth. Kyle moaned around Dean but all Dean saw was Cas, cock in hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Cas popped the top on the lube bottle on the table next to him and made a show of drizzling a considerable amount onto his waiting rod. Dean bit his lip and fucked harder into Kyle’s hungry throat, before pulling him off by his hair and throwing him chest first onto the table in the middle of the room.

“Fuck….I like it when you’re rough.” Kyle growled low and Dean smiled a smile that suggested it had been intentional but he and Cas knew it hadn’t been.  Spreading Kyle’s round cheeks, he pumped some lube into his hand and proceeded to open him up. Kyle’s eyes were glued to Cas’s moving fist, it’s slickness gliding over the throbbing cock he worked. Castiel’s breaths were coming in short pants now as Dean rolled a condom onto his cock and squared up behind Kyle.

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.” The words came out of Dean’s mouth directed at the man in front of him but his eyes spoke them to Cas.  Castiel moaned and dropped his head back as his pumping fist picked up speed.

“Mmmm Dean, fuck me…” Kyle’s whimper was met with a deep growl from Dean as he pushed slowly past the tight ring of his ass. Dean started slow, hips rolling as he thrust gently into Kyle. Cas slowed his motion to match Dean’s rhythm, his teeth digging sharply into his lip to keep from moaning Dean’s name. God, how he wanted to be receiving that cock.

“So beautiful for me...fuck back into my cock. Take what you want.” Kyle whimpered but Cas knew he was talking to him. Their eyes were locked as Cas’ hips came up off of the chair in a rolling motion, his body getting all too close to the finish line. Dean knew the signals, he wasn’t done and with any luck, Cas would be his tonight. Guiding Kyle onto his back on the table, he pushed his cock back inside and slowly fucked into him while stroking Kyle to a hard finish.

Cas knew it was over, but he couldn’t stop. He was so damn close and Dean was so damn hot. Before he could stop himself he was coming thick ropes onto his chest and the biggest betrayal of all was Dean’s name falling from his lips.

Dean fought to maintain control of his face, the strain of which was more difficult given how close he was to finishing. He pulled out of Kyle, cock bouncing, and motioned for him to go clean up. Kyle shot him a disappointed look as Dean took him aside and mumbled to him as he walked him to do the door. Kyle nodded enthusiastically before heading out. Cas didn’t know what they discussed and didn’t care. When Dean turned and headed in his direction, cock in hand, he lost all sense of control.

Sliding out of the chair, he fell to his knees, ankles crossed, with his hands behind his back. The simplicity of the submission stole Dean’s breath.

“Look at me.” Dean’s words weren’t gruff. There was a tenderness there Cas didn’t recognize. He froze.

“Cas, look at me. Do as I say.” His tone took on a hint of authority the likes of which Cas couldn’t refuse. His eyes lifted to Dean’s, the green bright and hungry as he pulled the condom from his length and threw it aside. “Tell me I can touch you. I need you to say it or I won’t do it.”

Castiel took a steadying breath and ignored the voices in his head shouting “NO!”. “Touch me, Sir.” Dean crossed the final few feet of space between them in an instant, his hands snaking into Castiel’s hair to get him to his feet. “You’re so gorgeous Cas. I want to bite you, and mar that beautiful body with bruises. Mark you as my own. Will you submit to me, the way I want to make you mine?”

Castiel was breathless. “Fuck...Yes Sir.” His whole body shook as Dean pointed to instruct him onto the cold table. When he lay on his back, Dean shook his head and motioned for him to roll over. Eager to comply, he rolled onto his stomach and waited.

Dean roamed around the table, his fingers stroking over Castiel’s body as he spoke. “God, you’re so perfect. I want to lick over every inch of you. Would you like that Cas? Do you want me to taste you?”

Cas moaned against the cold metal, “Yes Sir.”

“This ass, Castiel. It begs me to slap it. To bite it. Do you want that Cas?” Dean knew what his answer would be. He picked up a riding crop from the shelf  by the door as Cas moaned his reply.

“Yes...god yes, sir.” The anticipation of the pain that was to come had him trembling already.

It wasn’t the pain itself, it was the endorphin rush and the calm afterward that was such a drug.

“Do you remember the safe word, Cas?” Dean flicked the crop in his hand as he waited for a response. Castiel’s trembling caught his eye, dragging a growl from his lips. He’d waited so long for this.

“Yes, sir.  Pie.” When the folded leather tip of the crop touched the very top of his rounded ass cheek he whimpered and pushed up a tiny bit before Dean snapped it against his dewy skin.  Cas sucked air in between his teeth in a hiss as Dean bent to drag the tip of his tongue over the welt that was forming.

“Good...good.” He drug the crop lightly along his back as he rounded the table to land another crack over the thickness of his ass. This one was a little harder, a moan escaped Cas’ lips as Dean licked and sucked at the bright red welt slowly. Nipping delicately where Cas’ ass met his thigh before dropping a few more lashes along the backs of his thighs. Each one rewarded him with a moan, as he followed it with a tongue bath and a soft breath to cool the sting.

Dean stroked absentmindedly at his thickening cock as he moved to whispered Cas’ ear.

“You’re so fucking good for me, Cas. So beautiful. I want to do things to your body, things that will bring you pleasure as well as pain. Will you continue to be good for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest so hard, he was sure it could be heard reverberating around the room. Dean pulled at his hips, urging them up so that he knelt, knees wide, with head and chest on the table. His swollen cock hung free between his thighs, red and begging.

Dean allowed his fingers to explore all those places which had previously been hidden. He stroked down on Cas’ cock, much like he was milking him, squeezing at the tip.  A sensation that had Cas reeling.

“Unnnnggggfffff” Cas’ hips rolled in involuntarily and he was disciplined quickly with a snap of the crop right on the sensitive skin of his taint. The yelp that followed had Dean chuckling. He quickly licked and then blew on the rising welt as he instructed Cas to be still. He continued to stroke Castiel’s hardness as his tongue explored first the soft skin of his sack, then moving up between his cheeks to stroke softly at his puckered hole.

The sounds coming from Cas were sinful.  Dean lost himself in the sensation of dragging pleasure from this man who fought emotion so hard. When Cas’ hips began to buck, fucking into Dean’s hand while his hole was invaded, Dean let him. He was too lost in his own pleasure to stop him. Soon Cas was lost in his release as Dean moaned into his ass, chasing his own.

Once Cas began to squirm in pain from the sensitivity, Dean ordered him to the floor. Eager and needy, just as Dean liked him, Cas waited as Dean positioned his cock right in front of Castiel's’ lips. The scant inch between them felt like a vast canyon as Cas licked his lips in anticipation.

“Do you want it Castiel? Do you want my cock?” Cas nodded his response, eyes locked on its bobbing length. “Take it. Show me what you’ve got.” Hungry blue eyes locked on green as a second drug into an eternity.  Finally Cas poked out a tentative tongue to flick at the tip, collecting the smallest bead of slickness. Dean grunted his approval before slipping his fingers into Cas’ dark hair to pull him onto his cock. It pushed past Cas’ lips as they opened willingly. His tongue stroking down the underside as it darted left to right. The tip pushed into his throat over and over as he grabbed onto the swell of Dean’s ass to push it even deeper.  

Cas couldn’t see the shock and incredible pleasure on Dean’s face, he was too focused on his task. Dean thrust a couple shallow thrusts into Cas’ mouth and waited for a reaction. Receiving none, he fucked a bit harder, fingers tangled and pulling at Cas’ hair. Cas’ moan vibrated down Dean’s length in response.

“Fuckkkk Cas….” Dean’s head lulled back as he let his hips do the thinking. Thrusting quickly as he chased his release, Cas took each push and swallowed every bit of Dean’s cock down until finally Dean came with a guttural cry Cas would never forget. It was insanely hot and in that moment, he desperately wanted to hear it again. Energy sapped, Dean dropped to the floor and after searching Cas’ features for reasons not to and finding none, he slid a hand along both sides of his head and pulled him in to taste his lips. Soft pecks at first, then gentle pulls at each lip. Dean sighed.

“I taste good on your lips, Castiel Novak.” The smirk on his face was matched by Cas’. “Let me run you a bath, do some aftercare.  For now, go sit in the chair so you’re comfortable while you wait.”

Cas nodded and watched Dean wrap a towel around his waist from the pile of towels on the shelf. When Dean left the room his thoughts ran rampant. The fear that he was going to catch feelings and ruin this good thing he had going was palpable. This had all just been about conquest and now it was over.  That last one bothered him more than anything.

Dean reentered the room holding a bathrobe. A warm smile colored his face, he was clearly in aftercare mode. Cas stiffened.

“C’mon Cas, let’s have a bath. Let me take care of you.” Dean’s smile started to fade as Cas turned his body away as if ashamed. He had regrets and for some reason that sat like a brick in Dean’s gut.

“I don’t need a bath, or your aftercare.  I’m good. I needed to come and so did you.  Boom. Done. No big deal.” Cas looked away but he could feel Dean’s eyes on him. Searching him.

“Cas look. I’m not trying to get inside your heart here, I’m just trying to make sure you’re ok.  I battered your body a bit and it’s only right to treat you with kindness after that. We have a very definite chemistry that is fucking hot and if you want, I’d like to keep playing but if you are going to feel shitty afterward, I won’t push. At least let me get you in the tub and then if you want me to leave, I will.

Cas nodded reluctantly as Dean wrapped him in a bath towel and held open the door. He didn’t wait for Dean as he rushed to the bathroom and let the door drop behind him. Steam rolled off the surface of the water.  Dean had set a small table next to the tub with a couple twinkies and a glass of ice water. Cas couldn’t help a smile. Dropping the bathrobe he stepped into the bath and let the heat soak into his skin. It felt good and for just a minute, he wished he hadn’t been so shitty to Dean.

As if bidden, Dean poked his head inside the bathroom door, looking smug and like he needed to be slapped.

“For the record, I win.  You love the bath. I can tell by the look on your face.” Cas rolled his eyes before sinking below the surface of the water. Middle finger rising to the sky as Dean let out a belly laugh and let the door close.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night with Cas, Dean hadn’t been able to fully immerse himself in his work. He’d almost called two clients by Castiel’s name and every time he came it was Cas’ face in his fantasy.  It was the first time in years that some _one_ had become the subject of his late night alone time. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he _needed_ late night alone time. Mick and Ketch made themselves useful by picking up his clients as he tried to get his head on straight. It’s not love, it’s lust. He knew that was true and it’s a good thing because Cas had been even more distant since it happened, but that distance was making Dean hungry.

He sat in his office directly across from the bar, legs crossed at the ankle up on the corner of the desk, hands clasped behind his head as he made a vision of himself. His muscled pecs and arms straining an already too small t-shirt as he put himself on display while he watched Cas work. It was sexual harassment at its worst and Dean just didn’t give one good god damn about it. His green eyes burnt a fiery path between them as Cas stopped to look back at him.

* * *

Castiel could still feel Dean’s eyes on him like a brand, burning his skin. He tried not to notice that Dean hadn’t been handling customers, or think about the fact that maybe Dean was just as pent up as he was. The way Dean’s eyes were glued to his every move today confirmed that he was. Either way, Cas wasn’t going to be pulled in. He had no desire to belong to anyone and if a playmate was what Dean wanted, it sure as hell wasn’t what his body language was screaming.

Cas had been avoiding Dean like the plague since the night he moaned around his cock. He didn’t need a Dom or any of the contracts and bullshit that came with having one.  Cas was fiercely independent outside of the bedroom but when it came to pleasure he went for pain. Dean however was all Dom, all the time, and frankly it made Cas uneasy to be around that kind of personality full time. His mind wanted distance. His cock wanted more.

* * *

Dean knew Cas didn’t want to talk about it. He could feel the brick wall that he’d erected between them, even if he couldn’t see it. Ketch had offered a couple times to try to bridge the gap between them and Dean had brushed it off as a non-issue both times. No one that observed the two of them in the same space would believe him, the tension was thicker than ever and the silence was unnerving. He knew he had to do something or his head might explode.  Both of them.

Dean heard the Dungeon door close as Ketch made his way to his office wearing the harness he’d put on to prepare for his next client. A lone brow raised in speculation as he took in the look on Dean’s face, as he closed the door behind him.

“Arthur.” He breathed the name as if it was the worst of annoyances.

“Fuck you, Winchester, you know I hate that name. Why the long face? Still pining after the punk pet that won’t come out to play?” The smug look on his face pushed all of Dean’s buttons.  He had been friends with Arthur Ketch since they’d opened this bar ten years earlier and he couldn’t hide anything from him but for once he wanted some privacy.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Dean. Let me help.”  Ketch stared him down until Dean finally faced him. He looked tired and the two-day stubble on his jaw, while insanely hot, was a good sign that he wasn’t ok.

“I just need to get my rocks off. I promised Jo I wouldn’t fire the next Bartender just because I was done fucking him so…”

“Come now, that’s not why he’s still here. Who do you think you’re talking to? I know you, Dean, and I know this pent up energy has nothing to do with you wanting to get away from him.I’ve seen this brooding look before, are you...falling for him?” Ketch’s dark eyes blew wide as if he’d just unraveled a mystery but Dean shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t like attachment.  I just cannot get him out of my system. I need to be inside him. I need to take him apart just to put him back together.  You know? I have a need I can feel in my fucking balls.” Dean scrubbed his hands through his hair as Ketch crossed his legs and thought for a second before a sly smile spread across his face. Dean knew that look, Ketch was hatching a plan. “What?  What are you thinking?”

“You won’t like it and could get us into a lot of trouble depending on how he reacts but I think it might work.”  Ketch’s smile spread into a grin as Dean shifted to lean across the desk. If he needed a plan he was fresh out so maybe it was time to let Ketch help.

* * *

“I told you not to, silly boy.” Jo’s hip pressed into the warm wood of the bar as she watched Castiel scrub anxiously at the water spots on its surface.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cas didn’t even turn to look at her. He knew exactly what _she_ was talking about but _he_ didn’t want to hear it.

“You’re behaving like a lost puppy or a bitter ex, I can’t make up my mind which. One minute you’re avoiding him like the plague and the next you’re staring at a closed door like you wish you could see through it. Talk to me Cas.” She moved close to him and leant her back against drain board as she dried glasses waiting for him to open up.

“It’s not anything to worry about, Dean’s just....hard to ignore. That’s all.” Cas moved to the other end of the bar, avoiding her gaze as he cleaned places that had already been cleaned. Jo understood the appeal.  Dean had haunted her dreams for years but going into a room with him that night had been a mistake and she had a pretty good hunch that Cas knew that first hand too.

“Ok Cas, if you insist but just know, I know you’re full of shit.” She snapped a towel at his backside as she passed by to head back to the kitchen.  Cas sighed in relief as she left but froze as Dean’s office door popped open at nearly the same moment. Dean and Ketch emerged together but Dean moved to the Dungeon as Ketch met his client at the bar entrance.  It was always interesting to see the clients that showed up. It was never someone you would think of as submissive but maybe that’s telling in itself. Business men, Women who were perfectly organized and dressed to the nines, they all came in strung tighter than a guitar string and went out like a wet noodle. It just goes to show, the ones that are always in control are often the ones that most desperately need to be out of control.

Ketch’s voice pulled Cas out of his musings. “Cas, I need a favor so I’ll come by after my last appointment.  Thanks.” He didn’t wait for a response. His shifty eyed client, a small man in a dark suit with glasses and a briefcase, followed him through the door looking every bit like a tax accountant.  When he came back, he’d look like he’d spent hours with a ball gag in his mouth.

* * *

Dean stood in the bathroom right across the hall from Cas’ storage room and tried not to think about what would be happening over there in less than an hour. Leaving a path of clothes between where he’d been and the steaming bath in front of him, he stepped into its wet heat and let his body unravel beneath its surface while his mind wandered.

When he surfaced, he reclined - elbows dripping over either side of the tub, neck resting against the curve of its porcelain edge - thinking of what it would be like to have Cas’ smooth muscled back against his chest. The way his own cock would laze against the split of the other’s ass as he stroked Cas’ cock from softness to throbbing readiness. He could almost hear Cas’ pants in his ear, feel his hot breath on his cheek, as the Cas of his imagination turned his face into Dean’s neck and begged for release.

All these imaginings only served to make Dean more frustrated and tense. He needed to be with Cas in the worst way and he hated it. The need to control these feelings was overwhelming and Cas was hell bent on avoiding him. Surely he wanted it too. He saw the way Cas’ eyes glazed over when he came, moaning Dean’s name like a whore. Dean wanted that again. He craved it like an addict wanted his fix.

Groaning he finished up the rest of his bath and climbed out. As he dried himself he could hear shouts from across the hall and knew Ketch was already with Cas. This could go one of two ways. Either Cas would be violently angry and leave, or Dean would get what he wanted. There was no question about consent.  He either wanted it or he didn’t but Dean wouldn’t _take_ it. Dean stared into the mirror over the sink as he shaved the scruff from his face. He wanted to be clean shaven when he came into the room.

Dean could hear Ketch in the hall trying to reassure a bellowing Castiel through the door. Rubbing a sandalwood scented balm over his jaw, Dean inspected his face in the mirror.  The bathroom door popped open and Ketch’s smug face poked it’s way in. Dean watched him give his bare ass an appreciative look before turning to face him. The change of scenery didn’t stop Ketch’s perusal.

“Alright boss, you can keep your goods under wraps. I’m not the submissive type.” He grinned at Dean who shrugged and turned back to face the mirror.

“Everything ready for me?” Dean mussed his wet hair as he spoke, a slight anxiousness growing in his gut.

“He’s not happy but he’s not in a position to argue. My work here is done.” Ketch winked at Dean’s image in the mirror before letting the bathroom door drop closed as he left.

Sure that he had adequately prepared himself, Dean stepped into a pair of black briefs that held him securely. He needed to keep his desire under wraps for a bit. The soft well worn pair of dark denim jeans was the final touch. No shirt and bare feet, he was going in with much on display to try to tempt Cas into giving him what he wanted. What he was certain Cas needed too.

Taking a deep breath to center his thoughts, he rolled back his shoulders and stood tall as he left the bathroom to the sounds of Cas yelling expletives at a Ketch who was long gone.  When he opened the door to Cas’ room, his eyes grew wide and his cock swelled as he took in an angry, frustrated Castiel bound in a straight jacket on the floor. His breath came in gasps of panic as he fought against the canvas straps of the jacket. Dean fought the urge to immediately release him as he moved into the room slowly and settled onto the floor close to Castiel’s feet.

Cas’ eyes went wide as Dean sat down. He continued to gasp for breath but went silent as Dean shushed softly and quietly urged him to calm down.

* * *

Cas felt his body react almost immediately as Dean’s commanding presence filled the room. It was a betrayal of all the screaming going on in his head that none of this was ok and he shouldn’t like it, let alone want it. He expected Dean to be smug, but as he looked over into those green eyes that watched him so intently he realized it wasn’t smugness he was seeing.  It was fear.

His breathing began to slow as he relaxed within his bindings.  Dean leaned against a box and cooed at him, Cas didn’t really hear what he was saying, he was still listening to the blood rushing in his ears all while trying not the think about the way his cock was straining against the fabric of his briefs. The scowl on his face faded as Dean’s worried eyes roamed over his body.

“Cas, I’m sorry, when Ketch said he was going to find a way to make you listen, this isn’t what I thought he meant.  Are you ok?” This concerned side of Dean was one he’d only seen after he’d just been thoroughly facefucked. Aftercare made him feel weak. He loved the pain but hated the softness that came afterward.

“He SAID he wanted me to try it on for size so he knew if it would fit his next client. I should have known it was bullshit.  He was enjoying it way too much. Bastard probably bruised my ass.” The words had no more than left his mouth before Dean was on his feet, fists clenched, seething.

“DID HE TOUCH YOU? I told him not to touch what isn’t his.” Dean growled the words through clenched teeth.

“It’s not yours either, you know.” Cas’ eyes narrowed slightly as Dean crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Oh it’s not?” His eyebrow raised in amusement as Cas squirmed and tried to hide the way his cock was trying to push up his shorts.  Dean wanted to free it with his teeth.

“It’s not. We have no agreement, I just sucked your cock once.” Cas looked away but his body was screaming to be touched and he knew it. His nipples hardened behind the canvas and began to chaff from the friction of all his squirming.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t like to suck my cock again?”

"Um...No, I mean, that’s not really the point is it? We don’t have an agreement.” Cas scowled as his eyes met Deans. Desire burned back at him and he knew he couldn’t resist it for long. “And really?  A straight jacket??”

“Do you want me to get you out?” Cas looked away. Dean took it to mean he should continue but it was vague. “Look, if I’m in the middle of my spiel and you still want out just use the safe word and I’ll stop and unbind you but something tells me you like being bound, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Dean’s head jerked slightly toward Cas’ lap that was giving away his position pretty clearly. “And I really like seeing you all bound and ready for me Cas…”

Castiel grumbled but nodded his head as Dean settled down in front of him on the floor.  Leaning back on his hands opened his naked chest wide and Cas could feel his mouth begin to water. He wanted to drag his tongue all over the freckles that played hide and seek with the ink on Dean’s chest. He followed the path of the muscles with his eyes before they stopped at the button of Dean’s jeans but he was caught.

“Mmm, Cas, not yet. You can have him soon enough.  First we have to talk.” Dean grinned at himself as Cas huffed and turned away.  He knew he was putting up a fight but he was fully intending to lose. Fuck, he didn’t even care if Dean hung him up somewhere and just strolled by occasionally to lap at his cock.

“Here’s what I want. I want to fuck you. I want to make your body crave me and I want it all the goddamn time. I can’t explain it, I don’t know what you have that makes me damn near insane but I need it and I want you to let me take it from you. Indefinitely.  Other partners are fine as long as they’re clean and you’re being tested regularly. As long as your tests continue to be clear, you can have my cock pretty much any way you like it though I really want to fuck you without anything between our bodies. However, if you require protection, I will wear it.”  Dean nodded as if he’d just rattled off a list of rules to any client but this time, his heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He was ready to pounce and had no idea what he would do if Cas said no.

“No exclusivity? Because I’m no one’s bitch, Dean. Sex is sex but I’m not looking for...anything else.” Cas said the words and then turned to look at Dean’s expression. It was unreadable but relaxed. He didn’t seem to have struck a nerve so maybe it was a good sign.

“I don’t need a bitch, Cas. I need someone I can fuck until I can’t fuck no more and you...I can’t get enough of you. Do we have a deal because I have a need to get those shorts off you.” Dean popped the button on his jeans as he spoke and slipped a hand into his pants.  Castiel groaned softly as he watched Dean toy with himself. Teasing him. Trying to get him to bite.

Cas was breathless when he finally answered, “Yes. Fuck yes.” Dean moved instantly to hover over Cas’ lips, his own a mere hair's breadth away.  Cas could feel his warm breath on his mouth but not moving. He didn’t want to desire his kiss, he wanted this to be very clinical but the truth is, he wanted every bit of Dean’s physical body. He wanted to taste his lips with his own tongue and remember the way they tasted.

“Can I have you, Cas? Now? I need to fucking have you now.” As soon as Cas grunted his agreement Dean’s tongue slipped out and licked across the seam of those chapped lips. As they parted Dean dipped his tongue inside savoring the slight sweetness and obvious arousal. Cas moaned hungry little whimpers as Dean worked his way across his stubbled jaw with teeth and lips and drew moans from this man who insisted on the death of any feelings.

Cas lifted his hips in invitation as Dean pulled his shorts from his body, leaving the briefs behind. Grabbing Cas by the front of the straight jacket he threw him onto the mattress.  It was rough and pushed every button Cas had cordoned off as “off limits” since the last time they’d been together. Goddamn he needed Dean and all of his power to own his body.

Dean lay between his thighs and nosed over the hard cock hiding beneath the impossibly stretched cotton.  He’d forgotten how hungry Cas’ cock made him. His tongue slipped out and lathed over the fabric that covered his sack, making Cas moan like filth.  Dean loved it. He loved every fucking second of it and wanted more.

“Tell me you want my mouth, Cas, fucking tell me. You have to ask for it.” Dean’s mouth hovered over Cas’ cock, fingers curled around the waistband of his briefs.

“Fuck. Yes, sir.  Please...put it in your mouth.” Cas humped at nothing, he was desperate and hungry and Dean was feeding off of that hunger.

Dean wrapped his lips around Cas’ thickening length through the fabric, drawing a strangled cry from Castiel as he begged. Dean pressed gently with his teeth and Castiel came unglued.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkk...more.  I need more…” His face had gone red with the strain as his hips rolled and pushed his cock at Dean.  Finally Dean tugged Cas’ briefs to his ankles before pushing both feet into the same leg hole and securing his ankles with his own underwear. Lifting Cas’ ankles, Dean held Cas’ knees wide and high and began his assault of Castiel’s pucker while nosing occasionally at his sack. He drove Cas mad, touching everything but his cock. When Cas was dripping and begging for it, Dean finally wrapped his lips around the tip of Castiel’s throbbing cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before sweeping up the slit.  The incoherent gasps and groans eminnating from Castiel’s body were unearthly.

Before Cas knew what was happening Dean had swallowed him down.  Cas’ head rolled back as a moan loud enough to be heard upstairs wracked through his whole body. He bucked up involuntarily as Dean worked his magic on his cock. Cas could think about nothing but coming but Dean wasn’t through with him.  His mouth popped off the swollen tip of Castiel’s cock just before he was going to blow.

“Pl….please….please sir...I’m gonna…” Cas was desperate and needy and Dean was all too happy to make him come.  Lifting Cas’ ankles again, he slid out of his jeans and turned to show Cas his perfect ass.

“Unghhh Dean…” Dean pulled the butt plug from his ass slowly, letting Cas watch as it stretched his tight ring. Cas sucked the air in between his teeth and watched as Dean centered the thick tip of his cock at his entrance.  He hadn’t been fucked in years but god damn, he wanted to fuck himself on Cas’ perfect cock.

Slowly Dean lowered himself onto Cas, facing away from him so he couldn’t see the mixture of pleasure and pain on his face. Cas struggled but held still until Dean was fully seated but once Dean began to rock, lifting himself almost completely off of Cas’ cock before slamming back down, Castiel gave himself over to the insanity of the pleasure he was feeling.

His hips raised with every drop onto his cock. He thought of everything but the intense orgasm he was going to have to try to prolong his pleasure so that Dean could have what he wanted.  Dean’s head would roll back as he mumbled jumbled words a mixture of wonder and need. Before Dean finished Castiel felt his body seizing preparing for the explosion he knew would come.

“Fuck, Dean….I’m gonna….Sir, I’m gonna come…” The words had barely left his lips before he was painting Dean’s insides as he milked every last drop from Cas’ cock.  Dean gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder at the complete ecstasy on Castiel’s face.

“Yes, Cas, fill me. I’m gonna take it all.” Dean crooned his pleasure as Cas crested and then lay in a puddle on the bed. His body spent. Sliding off of Cas’ softening cock, Dean turned to face him, still within the circle of Cas’ thick thighs.  He scooped up the remaining slick and circled Cas’ hole with one finger. One tentative finger, probing as he watched Cas melt into his touch. His thighs spread wider as his pucker relaxed around Dean’s finger. Before long he had three easily seated inside Castiel’s ass and watched as his hips picked up slightly when he stroked against the swollen mound of nerves inside. He wanted to be fucked.

Dean’s cock was slick from dribbling his desire but not nearly slick enough. He stopped for a moment to think and Cas reacted to the obvious problem. “Under the edge of the mattress.” He whispered it as if not wanting to ruin the heat between them.  Dean grinned a filthy grin as he felt around where Cas had directed his nodding.

“You need it for when I’m fucking clients and you’re in here wanting me to fuck you, don’t you.”  Cas whimpered as he nodded, it had been so long. “I haven’t been fucking them though, have I? Do you know why, Cas?”  Dean slicked up his cock as Cas shook his head pitifully. He wanted Dean’s cock in the worst way and the emptiness left behind by his missing fingers was making him ache.  Dean lined up the tip of his cock with Cas’s hole and began to slowly push in as he spoke. “I can’t seem to make myself want any one else’s ass, Castiel Novak. I’m going to have to fuck you until I can’t fuck any longer. Are you ok with that?”

“God, yes sir.” Cas sucked in a breath as Dean stretched him farther than he’d imagined. Dean leaned down until his lips were hovering just above Castiel’s ear.  The tingle of Dean’s ragged filthy whispers in his ear, along with the hot friction of their bodies on his spent but rapidly filling cock had him coming again before Dean had even finished. It was then that Dean reared up and pounded mercilessly into Cas, chasing his own release as he cried out his need.

“Fuck, Cas, I need to mark you.  In this place, you’re fucking mine. mine... MINE!” Dean’s body erupted with a force he didn’t ever remember before. Cas panted as his wide blue eyes took in the fierceness that was this man that he begged to dominate him in his dreams. This was where he wanted to be. This was where he was safe. Dean’s jaw worked with the strength it took him to maintain his position.  Slowly he pulled out and unbound Cas’ ankles. When he looked back down at Cas’ face, he seemed completely relaxed. Dean almost hated to break the silence.

“Cas, are you ready for me to unbuckle the straps?”  Awareness colored Cas’ face as he nodded one curt nod. Dean smiled a gentle smile as he rolled Cas carefully to release the straps and work the jacket off of his body. Dean stood to pull open a box on one of the lower shelves and squeezed a tiny bit of lanolin ointment for Cas chaffed nipples. Lowering himself onto the mattress again, he lay alongside Cas’ body as Cas stretched his arms.  

“I know you can do it yourself but let me put this on for you. I want to.” Dean’s face brooked no argument but as his fingers warmed the ointment and carefully spread it across the soreness that was growing louder by the second, Cas found he enjoyed it more than he wanted to admit. Dean relaxed down onto his side once the task was done and pulled Cas’ limp frame over close to him. Without thinking Cas turned onto his side and pressed his back against Dean’s chest. The gentle thumping of Dean’s heart and his even breathing soothing him as he thought through everything that had happened.

Dean’s knees pressed up behind Cas’ as they curled into each other. A protective arm draped across Cas’ waist as the energy in the room shifted to something more intimate. Dean’s mind spun as he wondered about this person who drew him in like a magnet. Maybe now was the time to ask the questions that he’d not been able to ask.

“Cas…”

“Hmmm?”

“Is this ok? Are you comfortable with this? I want you to come down comfortably but I know you’re skittish about being ‘pampered’” Cas’ body tensed as Dean spoke. Dean spread his palm across Cas’ chest in an effort to calm him and his body relaxed albeit slightly.

“Don’t baby me, Dean.” The words came out half hearted. Despite his protests, Cas liked the feeling of melting into Dean’s heat, the reassurance of his hand on his chest.

“I’m not, I’m just trying to understand. I want to keep having these scenes with you but I need to know how to keep you from crashing. I need you to be safe.” Dean pressed wet kisses along the hard muscle of Cas’ neck and shoulder. The satisfied sigh that came from his captive curled a smile on Dean’s face. As he relaxed, Cas started to open up.

“I’ve had a couple Dom’s before.Neither were particularly good. My first when I was 18 and stupid.  He believed aftercare was for pussies. I was there for him to use and throw away until his dick was hard again. I picked up a lot of bullshit ideas from him but they’re hard to shake. The second was less brutal but he liked to use the time after he’d finished with me to try to manipulate me into allowing him to do things I’d told were hard no’s.” Cas’ whole body tensed up as he spoke. Dean had begun to stroke his chest with his thumb in an effort to calm him down without even thinking about it. He had this innate need to protect this man and he barely knew him.  

“Cas, I would never do that to you. Or anyone…” Cas cut him off quickly.

“You had Ketch trick me into putting on a straight jacket so you could make me to talk to you.” He said it softly. Cas could feel Dean’s breathing stop just before he pushed up onto his palms. Cas rolled onto his back and stared up into a face that was earnest in it’s regret.

“Cas, I swear to you, I had no idea he was going to do that. I had gotten really desperate and shouldn’t have let him get involved at all. What I should have done is unbuckle you as soon as I saw you on the floor...arms bound in that straight jacket...completely at my mercy…”

“DEAN.”

Dean huffed a laugh, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. Your face was so furious, I just wanted to take you apart!”

“Ass.” Despite himself, Cas couldn’t help but grin. “You’re lucky I have a kink for being unable to move otherwise there’s no way I would have given consent. I still can’t believe you asked for it.”

Dean’s face grew serious. “Of course I asked for it.” He lowered his tone to a soft rumble and soothed the hurt he’d caused, whether intentional or not. “I will always ask your permission. I will always stay within your boundaries. I will always bring you down safely. You’re a playmate, a partner, not a toy. All I ask is that you use that damn safeword whenever you need to and you trust me. Trust me to be good to you. Agreed?”

Castiel trembled beneath the heat of Dean’s body. The amount of vulnerability he was exhibiting was uncomfortable but he had such an incredible sense of calm that it felt right; there was an obvious intimate tension between the two of them. Dean straddled his thighs and lowered himself onto Cas’ chest, kissing along his jaw in soft pecks and tiny licks.

“Agreed” Cas breathed the word on a sigh as Dean licked into the hollow of his clavicle. What had started as something to soothe was quickly becoming the smoking evidence of a new fire. Cas’ fingers slipped into Dean’s hair, pulling his lips up to his own. Dean’s elbows pressed into the bed just above Cas’ shoulders as their tongues intertwined. Hips rolled in a slow but dirty grind as their bodies burned again. This time on an equal plane.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue to help those of you who are wondering what happens to this dysfunctional duo. Thank you for hanging with me until the end!

Ten years had passed and Castiel Novak was still standing behind the bar as Dean Winchester eyed him from his office. Not much had changed, Dean still came undone at the sound of Cas’ “Yes, sir.” and Cas still craved the command of Dean’s growl. They’d settled into a comfortable routine even as things changed around them.

Jo had moved a couple states over to open her own bar with a little help from Dean, but he didn’t like to tell people that. He preferred the gruff asshole persona that he’d crafted to the reality that he had a softer side.

Ketch was still causing trouble and taking care of clients along with a couple new people. One to take Dean’s place and one due to expanding business. It turns out Cas has a head for business and he was able to convince Dean that they need a Dominatrix on staff.  The market was there, they just weren’t tapping into it and Rowena had been a boon for business. The men loved her, and the women too. 

Dean wandered out of his office, making a show of stalking Cas as he rubbed down the bar top. Cas smirked to himself as he watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. 

“Fuck off, Dean, I’m working.  Besides, I still have rope burn from your last practice session.” Cas rolled his eyes as Dean caged him in against the bar.

“Are you saying my Shibari needs work?” Dean raised a questioning eyebrow as Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I’m hurt Castiel. I’ve been practicing, cut me some slack.” 

“You need more practice. Can’t you practice on Ketch? He deserves the sting, I’m sure.” The grin on Cas’ face had Dean shaking his head in defeat.

“Hell will freeze, Cas.” Dean dropped a peck onto Cas’ lips before wandering back around the bar toward his office before tossing a last word over his shoulder. “I don’t love you, you know.”

Castiel smiled. “Yeah, and I definitely don’t love you more, ass.”

Dean grinned back at him from the office doorway, that grin with his tongue pressed behind it that told Cas he’d deal with him later. The one Cas had come to watch for, and  _ definitely not  _ treasure.


End file.
